The Melancoly of Hikaru Hitachiin
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: It's the last free period before University. Kaoru's off at some business confrence thing, leaving Hikaru alone, alone and bored. Rated T for language. Some fluffy twincest at the very end.


**The Melencholy of Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Summary: **It's the last free period before University. Kaoru's off at some business confrence thing, leaving Hikaru alone, alone and bored.

**Author's Note: **Inspired by my own boredom. Lookie I actually found something to do! I'm kind of resulting back to Hikaru's old childish behavior. I mean, after all, you go to great lengths to NOT be bored.

--

Hikaru was alone. All alone in the Hitachiin Estate. Well, Estate number two. Their mother had insisted they move out right after finishing at Ouran. He sighed. Kaoru had gone to some random business confrence, because, obviously, he'd handle the harder parts of running their mother's clothing line. It was the last day of the confrence, which had been a week long (A full nine days, two for travel and seven for the actual conference). He'd be home sometime tomorrow. Hikaru couldn't wait.

Yes, toying with the servents was always fun, but that got boring after eighteen-some-odd-years. That lasted the first couple hours after Kaoru left.

He had already played with Haruhi for the first two days of the confrence, but then she just HAD to block his cell number, e-mail, AND house number. He wasn't that annoying was he? She had come by and told him that she had law school to get ready for etc. etc. What a LAME excuse! They had a full, what? Two months before University began.

Then he went about annoying Kyouya. That always was amusing. But then Kyouya sicked the Secret Police on him, telling him he had work to be done. That whole ordeal lasted a day. There's four days out of the way.

The next two days he spent bugging Tamaki. Now THAT was some grade A amusement. He had gone to stay at one of the hotels under Suou management. The look on the front-desk lady's face when she found out that this obnoxious, not even techniqually adult yet, knew THE hotel chairman's son. Of course Tamaki's feelings when seeing him were mixed. They spent the first couple hours catching up, but when Hikaru informed him that he was staying at the hotel. That was when he got mad. Tamaki's father was all for it however, giving him a free room for however long he wanted, not wanting to ruin a possible business friendship with Mrs. Hitachiin.

However, when Hikaru decided to slide down the stair case on the mattress from his room. That's what did it. Hikaru Hitachiin was then hence forth barred from any hotels under Suou management.

He was however, brutally honest with Mori and Hunny when he went to hang out with them. He was bored. He was lonely. Would they let him stay with them for the next two days? Hunny, of course, being Hunny complied. Mori and Hunny were currently working as stunt people in a movie, so Hunny with the director's permission showed Hikaru around. Hikaru stayed on his best behavior during this time period, at least on the movie set. On his second night with Hunny and Mori he kind of picked a fight with someone while drunk. Said someone was stronger then Mori. Mori fought said someone. Mori broke his leg. The director got pissed. Hikaru ran away.

Finally the ninth day came. Kaoru was coming home that day. Kaoru started texting him that morning.

'_Hi miss me? Confrence was fun. Looking forward to coming home. Luv, K_' was the first message Hikaru got, around eight that morning. Hikaru texted him back.

'_Did i eva! Wat time r u coming bac?' _Hikaru texted him back, around 8:30 as he was finishing breakfast. He waited. And waited. And waited. When finally around noon Kaoru texted him.

'_x0 i cant text a lot. Still here. In rr atm. Plane leaves around one.' _Kaoru replied. Hikaru sighed. Was Kaoru ever going to come home? About 12:45 Kaoru actually called him.

"KAORU!!" Hikaru screamed into the phone, answering it.

"Uhm...hi?" Kaoru replied. "Anyway, calling you really fast, about to go on the plane. The flight is about three hours. Tell mum to send a car to come get me." Kaoru told him.

"Okay! See you around...?" Hikaru asked him.

"Eh...plane leaves at 1:15 so around five 5:15ish I don't know." Kaoru told him. Hikaru pouted.

"But that's such a long time!!" Hikaru whimpered.

"I know it is. Ah! Plane's here. Gottogoloveyoubye!" Kaoru said, hanging up. Hikaru sighed. Hikaru plopped down on the bed and sighed. Why oh why did Kaoru go to that confrence and not take him?! He thought it had something to do with the fact that Hikaru would wreak havoc, he did, after all, find that sort of thing particularly dull.

He closed his eyes and dialed his mother, asking her to send a car to pick up Kaoru at the airport. She complied and he hung up. He checked his watch. 1:25. He still had about four hours to kill.

Sleep? Possibly, if there was nothing else.

Go bug the maids? No, only reason he stopped harrassing the staff on the first day was because 75 of them threatened to quit if he didn't.

Call Haruhi? No, she blocked his number at the beginning of the week.

Call Kyouya? No, Kyouya's ass kicking powers would come into effect.

Call Tamaki? No, he'd just bitch about how Hikaru messed up the hotel.

Call Hunny? No, He'd be mad that Hikaru's drunken-ness had inadvertently broken Mori's leg.

Calling Mori wasn't an option. He wasn't much of a talker to begin with.

Sleep was his only other option. He was kind of tired anyway. He laid back on the bed and he closed his eyes, doubting he'd be asleep for long. He had not slept at all the past couple nights because Kaoru wasn't there. He stayed up playing video games.

However, when he woke up, light from the sunset escaped from the cracks between the curtains, and he felt a form laying beside him on the bed, face buried into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru stirred a little.

"Hey..." he said sleepily. The other form stirred as well and laid down on it's back revealing a Kaoru.

"Hey..." Kaoru replied.

"...you miss me?" Hikaru asked him. Kaoru nodded a tired yawn.

"Yes. I didn't sleep at all while I was there." Kaoru replied. Hikaru nodded. "And it really was boring. I lied in that text." Kaoru curled up beside his brother. Hikaru noted that Kaoru was still in his suit, which was a somewhat darker orange. The only thing that was off were his shoes. "I don't want to move."

"Neither do I." Hikaru replied, wrapping his arms around Kaoru. And there, the two slept, in each others arms.

--

**Author's Note: **How'd you like it? My first time writting a yaoi fic actually, even though it's only a little bit fluffy. The ending did seem a bit weird to me, but hey, I really did need to get something written as a result of my boredom. And I might actually do a bit of a series of these so I'll have something to do if I get really bored and can't seem to write any on my other fics.


End file.
